


Ninja in the City Of Love

by itsvixen (orphan_account)



Category: Lego Ninjago, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Jay talks too much, Pixal ain’t getting left behind today, Protective Brother Kai, i have one brain cell left, identity reveal much much later on, lloyd and adrien will bond, ninja try not to use their powers, so much Jaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsvixen
Summary: The ninja have been thrown into a different dimension. The dimension of Ladybug and Chat Noir. As the ninja (plus Pixal) try to adapt to their new surroundings while trying to get home, will they make friends or enemies of the resident superheroes.Also, the ninja have a much much bigger problem to overcome..........“SCHOOL??”Story ideas are all from Blursed-Ninjago-Ideas on tumblr!!! To see their awesome ideas, copy and paste this link into your browser!!! https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Where Did We Go??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve seen a lot of talk about miraculous ladybug and Ninjago crossovers, (...especially on tumblr) the idea of me writing a Ninjago x MLB fic decided to hang over my head for a week so here I am.

“Where are we?!” 

Someone’s distressed shout seemed to ring through the air and echo through the place where the 8 people had appeared from thin air.

Kai, master of fire was appearing to have some sort of inner turmoil, was now being calmed down by his sister, Nya, master of water. Zane and Pixal who both standing nearby, were now scanning the trees for any danger.

“Is everyone okay?” Sensei Wu asked worriedly, though he gave half of the group heart attacks. (When did Sensei get here?! -Cole)

“It appears that we have landed in a park, though I am not sure where exactly we are.” Pixal stated.

Jay, (who was at that moment lying on the ground recovering from both shock and the pain of falling a few feet) spoke up from his spot on the floor.   
“What happened anyways... I only remember falling.” 

“Traveler’s Tea. A large amount of it that it must have sent us to another realm.”

“But to which realm?” Lloyd spoke up for the first time. The realm travelers all looked at each other.

“Well, I think we should find a place to hide, at least until we learn more about this place.” 

Nods of agreement were shared and like ninjas (because they are) their figures slinked into the shadows.


	2. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is late for class again and has a strange encounter with a young couple who seem to be new to the country... and this dimension? The ninja learn new things about this new realm.
> 
> This chapter is not as short as it looks I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I wrote and posted the first chapter of this book within 30 minutes at 1 AM in the morning, I did not expect to wake up to 4 comments, 10 kudos and 49 hits. WITHIN 10 HOURS! THIS. IS. SO. OVERWHELMING. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!
> 
> Things to note for this chapter is that:  
> 1\. the Ninja and Pixal and Wu are all fluent in Chinese and English. They just know the languages by different names which I will not mention  
> 2\. Mari knows Chinese in this fic.  
> 3\. Character appearances for the ninja are their outfits from season 10-13 (the new designs)

"MARINETTE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" Sabine Cheng's yell was muffled by the pillow that was currently clamped over the ears of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her kwami, Tikki, was hovering anxiously over Mari's head, trying to wake the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.

"Come on Marinette, we have to go! Classes start in 10 minutes!" Marinette only mumbled sleepily in reply. Tikki let out an exasperated sigh, she didn't like resorting to this method of waking her holder up but it was necessary.

"Marinette! Adrien just sent you a text that he wants to tell you something!!" Tikki used a tone of excitement and glee. Marinette's phone had indeed pinged but Tikki was sure that Alya had been the one to send the text.

As if she had been electrocuted, Marinette had jumped out of bed and dashed to the other side of the other side of the room to check her phone. After a moment, she groaned. "It's just Alya telling me to get to school." Tikki facepalmed (facepawed??) as Marinette yelped and ran to get ready for school.

\--line break--

While Marinette ran across the road towards the school, she ran past a couple. This wouldn't have been an unusual sight, it was Paris afterall, there were couples all over the place. They seemed lost and though Marinette could hear her subconscious (which sounded a bit too much like Tikki) warning her of being late for class again, her need to provide someone with the help they needed overwhelmed her as she walked over.

"Excuse me, madame and monsieur, are you lost?" She tapped the man on the shoulder timidly.

It took a few seconds for the person to realise that Mari was addressing him and as he and his partner turned around to face her, Marinette swore that the guy had glitched, like actually _glitched_ like a computer screen. She blinked quickly in surprise but was quick to brush it off as a trick of the light. To her great surprise, he began to speak fluent French, though she noted that he spoke with an accent that sounded somewhat Asian.

"Yes, it is my first time here and I would like to ask where is this place that I am located." Marinette blinked in surprise, he was by no means rude, but he spoke stiffly and robotically.

"Well... this is Collège Françoise Dupont, my school, if you're looking for something to eat, my parents' bakery is on the other side of the road, if you don't want a snack, there's a cafe down further down the street that has pretty good food. If you walk further down (A/N: I'M JUST MAKING THIS STUFF UP NONE OF THIS IS CANON AND I'VE NEVER BEEN TO PARIS I'M SORRY) there's a shopping district too and- OH MY GOSH I'M SO LATE FOR CLASS!!" The bell signaling the beginning of class had indeed just sounded. "EEKKK! I'm really sorry but I need to go. I hope you find what you're looking for Monsieur!" Mari waved and hightailed it to the school building. As the rest of the day progressed, she pushed thoughts of her strange encounter to the back of her mind as she spotted Adrien and hurried to ~~run as fast as she could~~ walk over to greet (read as stammer out gibberish to) him.

* * *

**Awesome transition from one tv show POV to another. Brought to you by the author's slight case of writer's block and gratitude towards all of the amazing people who have been reading this story.♡♡♡**

* * *

"So team, what have we learnt so far." The team was currently taking shelter in an abandoned warehouse. (because Paris has those right?)

"Pixal and I went undercover using our holograms and we found out that the people in this realm speak a language not to unlike the language spoken in Ninjago City." Zane reported.

"We have also learnt that we are located in Paris and the name of the locals' language is French, though luckily some residents do speak other languages similar to ours, just under different names." Pixal continued.

"Great, so we have a way to communicate with the locals and we know that their society is normal. Now the question is what we're going to do before we figure out how to get back home." Jay worried.

Sensei Wu stood up, holding his tea cup he glanced around the room and seemed to make up his mind on something. He looked at his students and Pixal (because Pixal isn't actually his student right?), with a smile that showed amusement and a slight bit of worry on how they would react to his plan.

"I think that we should attempt to blend in, it wouldn't be good if the residents of Paris deem us as threats," Sensei Wu's decision was met with nods and sounds of agreement from the rest of the group. But (as you can see by the comma just now) Sensei wasn't finished, he continued speaking. "I've decided that the best way for all of you to learn about your new surroundings is to enroll you in a school."

The silence was deafening. Well... until everyone exploded (not literally, that would be gross). Jay was yelling protests and Cole was lying on the ground, still as a rock (haha see what I did there). Kai was on fire (this description is literal) and Nya was running after Kai to calm him down and splash him with water. Zane, Pixal and Sensei Wu watched bemused. 

The adventure had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and inconsistent updates coming your way, well, until I can come up with original ideas (and until my exams are over and then I'll have more time to write and update). I have come up with the name for the Ninja gang + Pixal +Wu: New to Paris Squad, or NPS for short [it also means Ninja Protection Squad becuz my sneaky children have been hurt enough already]. 
> 
> Edit on Wednesday, Sep 16: I did end up deleting Skylor from the story. sorry to all of you who wanted to see some Kai x Skylor content.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or should I jump off a cliff? Please leave your questions and ideas below.


End file.
